


Пять раз, когда Шерлок Холмс солгал Джону Уотсону (и один раз, когда наконец-то сказал правду)

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Abominable Bride, Victorian Attitudes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Что-то в преследовании Уайльда задело Шерлока — оборвало тонкую нить надежды, удерживающую его на плаву, — и это разрывало его изнутри.Вселенная «Безобразной невесты». Бесконечные страдания Шерлока после судебных процессов Оскара Уайльда в 1895 году и влияние этих событий на отношения с Джоном.





	Пять раз, когда Шерлок Холмс солгал Джону Уотсону (и один раз, когда наконец-то сказал правду)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [five times sherlock holmes lied to john watson (and one time he finally told the truth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409782) by [miss_frankenstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_frankenstein/pseuds/miss_frankenstein). 



**5\. Шерлок солгал, сказав «ничего»**

Шерлок завтракает, когда видит это.

Поскольку их кухня почти всегда находится в полуразрушенном состоянии, ему требуется несколько секунд (ошеломляюще огромное количество времени), чтобы заметить утреннюю газету, лежащую посреди привычного на столе беспорядка и неразберихи. Засыпанный слоем крошек (определённо, от привычных Уотсону двух кусочков тоста с мармеладом), заголовок газеты гласит: «Оскар Уайльд на Боу-стрит». В сопровождении трёх целенаправленно издевательских и карикатурных иллюстраций, изображающих Уайльда перед насмешливой толпой, выглядящего несчастным во время суда и тем более в тюрьме, статья занимает всю верхнюю половину первой страницы.

Воздействие на Шерлока незамедлительное. Его руки — помешивающие ложкой сахар в утренней чашке чая — застывают на месте, и на мгновение Шерлок чувствует, будто проглотил кусок льда, поскольку все внутренности внезапно сковывает холод. Он берёт небольшую паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями, прежде чем потянуться к газете и взять её.

Вблизи всё оказывается ещё хуже. Вглядываясь в иллюстрации, Шерлок впитывает в себя выражения лиц ненавистной толпы, невыносимую тоску в чертах лица Уайльда и его уныло опущенные плечи на картинке, иллюстрирующей суд. Дрожащие пальцы прослеживают буквы заголовка, и Шерлок бессознательно наклоняется ближе.

Только когда он это делает, то замечает слабые следы перепачканных мармеладом пальцев по всей странице. Сильнейшая боль разрывает Шерлока, и эти ощущения настолько интенсивны, что он почти забывает, как дышать.

Уотсон.

(Нет. Джон. Его Джон. Джон, Джон, Джон.)

На мгновение Шерлок задумывается о том, чтобы прикоснуться к тем местам, где раньше были пальцы Уотсона — воображает липкость высушенного мармелада на своей коже, — но в конце концов решает не делать этого.  
— Что вы читаете?

Шерлок вздрагивает и напрягается, внезапно услышав голос Уотсона. Оторвав взгляд от газеты, он всем своим видом выказывает незаинтересованность и возвращается к уже остывшему чаю, бросив короткий взгляд на стоящего в дверном проёме Уотсона. Шерлок боится, что что-то в выражении лица может его выдать.  
— Ничего, — глухо отвечает он.

**4\. Шерлок солгал о том, что читал**

В течение нескольких недель после суда над Уайльдом и его последующего тюремного заключения, Шерлок не может избавиться от дискомфорта в животе и постоянных мыслей о несчастном поэте. Образ Уайльда, изображенного на этих газетных иллюстрациях, постоянно всплывает в сознании в самые неподходящие моменты: когда он допрашивает подозреваемого, когда мчится по улицам Лондона, обедает с Уотсоном или лежит в постели (один, естественно).

Всегда один.

Вез ведома Уотсона Шерлок начинает изучать всё, что связано с Уайльдом, словно это своего рода секретное дело. Он начинает с того, что покупает книгу «Портрет Дориана Грея» и читает её при свечах, укрытый темнотой своей комнаты. Он вкладывает деньги в поэзию Уайльда, в его пьесы и эссе. Обычно не любящий литературу, Шерлок проглатывает тексты Уайльда с пылом человека, лишённого воды — кажется, что он утоляет жажду внутри себя, жажду, которую раньше никогда не осознавал. И чем больше читает, тем сильнее чувствует, что его замкнутость и самовольное заточение похожи на открытую рану.

Что-то в преследовании Уайльда задело Шерлока — оборвало тонкую нить надежды, удерживающую его на плаву, — и это разрывало его изнутри.

Затем Шерлок достаёт протоколы судебных заседаний Уайльда. Убедить дежурного архивиста дать доступ к записям достаточно легко (простая маскировка и несколько заикающихся слов об изучении права — трюк весьма несложен, но в то же время не лишён своего изящества), и в течение двух часов Шерлок исследует документы «Уайльд против Куинсберри» и «Регина против Уайльда». Изучая самодовольные обвинения в адрес Уайльда, Шерлок ощущает кислоту во рту — каждая фраза пронизана идеально гладкой юридической риторикой, заползающей под кожу, заставляющей чувствовать себя больным. На самом деле чтение допросов Уайльда — наблюдение за тем, как были искажены его показания, как издевались над его фразами — подобно глотанию битого стекла. Поглощать информацию _физически больно._

Закончив изучать документы, Шерлок озадаченно перебирает факты: остаётся прояснить всего одну деталь, не дающую ему покоя.

Какую именно «любовь, что о себе молчит» требовали присяжные? Снова и снова они задавали ему этот вопрос, на что Уайльд снова и снова отвечал с присущей ему элегантностью. Однако только что закончив читать все его работы, Шерлок точно знает, что это выражение не появляется нигде: ни в новеллах, ни в пьесах, ни в поэзии, ни даже в эссе.

После дальнейшего расследования, Шерлок обнаруживает, что это последняя строка в поэме Лорда Альфреда Дугласа под названием «Две любви», опубликованной в декабрьском номере The Chameleon 1894 года. Хоть он и не знаком со стихотворением, но достаточно знаком с Дугласом: любовные и полные страсти письма Уайльда к нему использовались во время суда как доказательство «вопиющих непристойностей» поэта. Опять же, образ лица Уайльда из той иллюстрации всплывает в голове Шерлока, и это напоминает ему лицо человека, вся жизнь которого переворачивается с ног на голову, а он сам находится лишь в роли пассивного наблюдателя.

Как всегда, этого изображения достаточно, чтобы в груди Шерлока вновь появился осадок, чтобы во рту возник привкус то ли крови, то ли желчи — Шерлок действительно не может определить, что именно он ощущает.

Разложив страницы стенограммы в правильном порядке, Шерлок возвращает их архивисту, улыбающемуся и желающему ему успехов в учёбе. Шерлок кое-как выдавливает из себя ответную улыбку.

Этой ночью он не может уснуть. Набросив на себя халат небесно-голубого цвета, Шерлок берёт декабрьский номер The Chameleon, этим же днём утащенный из библиотеки по дороге домой, и босыми ногами пробирается в гостиную, вынужденный сменить обстановку — если ему придётся пролежать в своей кровати ещё хоть пять минут, бесцельно пялясь в потолок, он точно сойдёт с ума.

Слабо освещаемый только что зажжённой свечой, Шерлок садится в своё любимое кресло и листает страницы номера, пока не находит стихотворение Дугласа. Однако прежде, чем начать, он замирает и вслушивается.

Полная тишина.

(Нет, он не ожидал, что Уотсон всё ещё будет бодрствовать в это время, но, в конце концов, соблюдать осторожность, учитывая, какой именно материал для чтения он выбрал, будет очень мудро.)

Итак, он читает. Склонившись над страницей, Шерлок чувствует, как несколько выбившихся прядей выскальзывают из тщательно уложенной сегодняшним утром прически и попадают ему в глаза. Независимо от того, как сильно пытается, он не может сохранить укладку: к концу дня его волосы неизбежно оказываются в беспорядке. Не обращая внимания на эти непослушные кудри, Шерлок продолжает работать над стихотворением.

Он внимательно изучает каждую строчку (поэзия — не его сильная сторона), следует за рассказом Дугласа о двух любовях, находящихся в противоречии друг с другом. Первая Любовь унижает вторую, утверждая, что только она является истинной Любовью, в то время как другая — не что иное, как Стыд, маскирующийся под Любовь. Вторая Любовь пытается защитить себя и утверждает, что она тоже является законной формой любви, но первая осуждает лжеца.  
— _Тебе он лжёт, его зовут все — Стыд,_ — прерывает первая Любовь.  
— _Лишь я — Любовь, я был в саду, ликуя,  
Один, теперь и он со мной стоит;  
Сердца парней и дев я неизменно  
Огнём взаимным полнил без обид._

Вздохнув, вторая Любовь завершает стихотворение своим ответом:  
 _— …Желания священны,  
Я — та Любовь, что о себе молчит._

Шерлок смотрит на последнюю строчку в течение нескольких минут, тишина и неподвижность квартиры — только тихий отсчёт секундных стрелок часов, что стоят на каминной полке — звенит в ушах. Шерлок не уверен, так ли воспринимают поэзию другие люди, но он чувствует, как правда этих слов запечатлевается на его внутренностях — ощущения прекрасны и ужасны одновременно. Это один из тех немногих случаев, когда Шерлок ненавидит типичный момент понимания. Сейчас чувства мучительны и невыносимы.

Внезапно он слышит скрип из комнаты Уотсона (только его дверь может так скрипеть). У него нет времени, чтобы скрыться в своей спальне, поэтому Шерлок открывает журнал на другой странице и ждёт. Он прислушивается к едва слышному звуку шагов босых ног Уотсона, поскольку удары сердца в его груди заглушают все другие звуки.  
— Холмс?

Шерлок поднимает глаза и мутным взглядом окидывает Уотсона, одетого в пижаму. От этого зрелища что-то ослабевает в его животе, но он так устал, чтобы чувствовать себя виноватым.  
— Уотсон, — мягко и размеренно отвечает Шерлок, контролируя свой голос. 

— Вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Уотсон. Он делает несколько шагов, входя в тусклый круг света одинокой свечи на столе.

Глядя на Уотсона, Шерлок замечает, что теперь тот насторожен и сосредоточен на какой-то точке чуть выше его глаз.  
— Всё в порядке, спасибо, — отвечает Шерлок слишком формально, но Уотсон, кажется, слушает его вполуха. Нахмурившись, Шерлок пытается определить источник отвлечения Уотсона, но тот довольно быстро подавляет своё беспокойство.  
— Ваши волосы, — указывая на кудри Шерлока, Уотсон объясняет свой отсутствующий взгляд, — я редко вижу, чтобы они так выглядели.

У Шерлока перехватывает дыхание при виде нежности на лице Уотсона, и ему приходится напомнить себе, что следует улыбнуться в ответ. Всё выходит неправильно — неловко и неуклюже — но это должно быть подлинным. Он думает (надеется), что Уотсон уже видит разницу.  
— Вы имеете в виду птичье гнездо у меня на голове? — шутит Шерлок, и Уотсон смеётся тёплым и нежным ото сна смехом. Шерлок улыбается снова, и на этот раз он уверен, что всё делает правильно.

Уотсон переводит взгляд вниз, заглядывая Шерлоку прямо в глаза, и они смотрят друг на друга так, как делают только за закрытыми дверями — словно это ответ и вопрос одновременно. Именно в этот момент Уотсон замечает журнал у него в руках.  
— Тогда что это такое? — улыбаясь, спрашивает он. — Вы занимаетесь поэзией?  
— Это для дела! — спешно выпаливает Шерлок, на что Уотсон только хмурится.  
— Дело? Какое дело?  
— Я не хотел беспокоить вас этим, — беззаботно говорит Шерлок, отмахиваясь от беспокойства Уотсона. — Это скучно и недостойно вашего времени. Я сам с этим справляюсь.

Он видит мелькнувшую в глазах Уотсона боль, но осознаёт свою ошибку слишком поздно.  
— Я вижу, — просто отвечает Уотсон, но нет, на самом деле он не видит. «Нет ни одного дела, за которое я бы взялся без вас, — думает Шерлок. — Нет ничего, что бы я утаил от вас. Кроме этого — это единственное, чем я не могу с вами поделиться».

Конечно, Шерлок не говорит ничего из этого вслух, сохраняя молчание. Он смотрит на выражение лица Уотсона, явно ожидающего какого-то объяснения, но Шерлоку нечего сказать. Он совершенно не знает, что ещё может добавить.  
— Что ж, тогда я оставлю вас в покое, — кивая, говорит Уотсон, пытаясь улыбнуться, но Шерлок видит, насколько принуждённая эта улыбка. Он наблюдает, как Уотсон поворачивается и идёт в свою спальню, выходя из круга света в тень.

Шерлок слышит отголоски шёпота второй Любви в своей голове: _«Я — та Любовь, что о себе молчит. Я — та Любовь, что о себе молчит»._

**3\. Шерлок солгал о том, где был**

Закрыв за собой дверь 221В, Шерлок на мгновение прислоняется к прохладному дереву, чтобы собраться с силами. Дыша через нос, он поднимает дрожащие руки, чтобы пригладить волосы и поправить галстук; сердце в его груди всё ещё бешено колотится. Он слышит звуки с кухни: тихий звон столовых приборов указывает на то, что Уотсон ужинает. Довольно пздний ужин. Вытащив карманные часы, Шерлок фиксирует время — половина десятого вечера. Его не было слишком долго.

Ему вообще не следовало уходить.

Шерлок не знает, что заставило его посетить Мурфилдс этим вечером. После суда над Уайльдом переулок стал известен широкой публике за содействие греху определённого рода, но это не помешало Шерлоку взять извозчика до Силк-стрит, а оттуда пройти остаток пути пешком. Он оделся иначе, чтобы замаскироваться, и планировал просто пройти от одного конца улицы к другому. Ни больше ни меньше — просто умерить своё любопытство.

Конечно, Шерлок _абсолютно точно_ знает, что толкнуло его на этот риск. Сегодняшним утром Уотсон за завтраком признался, что ухаживает за кем-то.  
— Кто? — резко спросил Шерлок.  
— Мисс Мэри Морстан, — ответил Уотсон, не отрывая глаз от чашки чая.

Больше Шерлок не сказал ни слова на эту тему.

Провести день в компании Уотсона было пыткой: где бы в квартире он ни находился, Шерлок кожей чувствовал его присутствие. Он пытался проводить эксперименты, играть на скрипке, даже пробовал зашить дыру в своем любимом халате, но в итоге сдался и отказался от этой затеи. Как бы сильно ни старался, Шерлок не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме Уотсона и его отношений с этой мисс Мэри Морстан. Мысли о них, рука об руку прогуливающихся по Гайд-парку, обменивающихся тайными улыбками и шепчущими друг другу признания в любви, наполнили разум Шерлока, и, наконец, около семи часов вечера он принял решение выйти из дома.

Шерлок уже надевал пальто, когда Уотсон спросил, куда он направляется.  
— Ничего конкретного, — ответил Шерлок, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.

Спустя почти час он очутился на улице Мурфилдс. Шерлок помнит страх, что вибрировал в воздухе, когда его ноги ступили на булыжник, помнит следующие за ним взгляды выстроившихся по улице мужчин, когда он проходил мимо. Шерлок почти добрался до конца улицы, когда почувствовал чьё-то нежное прикосновение на своём плече. Повернувшись, он оказался лицом к лицу с молодым человеком, смотрящего на него тёплыми карими глазами и улыбающегося доброй улыбкой. Примерно одного с Шерлоком возраста, у мужчины были светлые, песочного цвета волосы (как у Уотсона) и гладковыбритое лицо (в отличие от Уотсона).  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, — обратился к нему незнакомец, — просто вы выглядите несколько потерянным. Вам помочь найти дорогу?

Сердце Шерлока сжалось где-то в районе горла, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, как говорить.  
— Я не потерян, но спасибо, — ответил он, и глаза мужчины напротив наполнились надеждой, — просто я тороплюсь, — быстро закончил Шерлок.  
— О, — воскликнул незнакомец, кивая в знак понимания, лицо его омрачилось. — Мои глубочайшие извинения, сэр. Я неправильно понял ваши намерения.

Разочарование, промелькнувшее у него на лице, перевернуло что-то в Шерлоке, и он заговорил, не подумав.  
— Нет, я… — Шерлок резко прервал себя, его щеки покрыл густой румянец. — Вам не следует извиняться, — наконец сказал он, и незнакомец с благодарностью ему улыбнулся.

Шерлок вспоминает короткий момент взаимопонимания между ним и безымянным джентльменом, последовавшим за ним — их обмен взглядами, полными сострадания с каким-то оттенком жалости.

Перед тем, как уйти, незнакомец взял обнажённую руку Шерлока в свои ладони, успокаивающе сжимая её, и сказал:  
— Если когда-нибудь вы заблудитесь по-настоящему, я с радостью помогу найти дорогу. Добро пожаловать сюда в любое время, сэр.

Затем он прижался губами к руке Шерлока в целомудренном, но решительном поцелуе.

Шерлок всё ещё слышит собственный резкий вздох, всё ещё видит сочувственную улыбку, с которой незнакомец обратился к нему, прежде чем отпустить руку и уйти, всё ещё чувствует твердый булыжник под ногами, когда спешит к концу улицы, переходя на бег, чтобы найти извозчика, который отвезёт его домой.

Сейчас, вернувшись домой к Уотсону, Шерлок проводит пальцами по коже, куда незнакомец поцеловал его. Это был первый раз, когда кто-то — не говоря уже о мужчине — прикасался к нему в отдалённо интимной манере, и он чувствует в себе войну противоположных эмоций, его ум полон противоречивых мыслей. Однако единственное, что Шерлок может выделить среди своей внутренней суматохи, это то, что он хотел бы, чтобы это были губы Уотсона на его руке, чтобы ощущение его дыхания и губ на коже Шерлока было воспоминанием, а не мечтой.

В конце концов Шерлок поднимается по лестнице и шагает в гостиную, будто только что вернулся с обычного поручения. Он падает в кресло и выставляет руки в молитвенном жесте, готовясь войти в Дворец Разума.  
— Где вы были? — спрашивает Уотсон. Вопреки ожиданиям, его голос кажется скорее обеспокоенным, чем обвинительным или сердитым.  
— Ничего особенного, — отвечает Шерлок, прежде чем закрыть глаза.

**2\. Шерлок солгал, сказав «нет»**

Они расследуют дело, когда Уотсон задаёт Шерлоку опасный вопрос.

Благодаря особенно искусному подслушиванию в начале недели, они обнаружили, что подозреваемый, за которым они следили в течение всего последнего месяца, сегодняшним вечером будет присутствовать на ежегодном Весеннем балу в Королевском оперном театре. Шерлоку требуется всего несколько часов, чтобы получить приглашения через Майкрофта, и вот они здесь. Одетые в лучшие костюмы, которые только смогли раздобыть за такой короткий срок, они представились лордом Генри Уоттоном и Бэзилом Холлуордом.  
— Откуда у вас взялись эти имена? — явно не подозревая об их литературном происхождении, спрашивает Уотсон, когда Шерлок сообщает ему их псевдонимы на вечер (Генри и Бэзил, несомненно, оба из «Портрета Дориана Грея»).  
— Должно быть, прочитал их где-то, — пожимая плечами, отвечает Шерлок.

Чтобы избежать узнавания, Уотсон сбривает свои привычные усы, а Шерлок на весь вечер позволяет кудряшкам свободно спадать на лицо — этих отличий достаточно, чтобы сбить с толку заядлых преследователей и незаметно проскользнуть на бал.  
— Мне это не нравится, Холмс, — войдя в здание, бормочет Уотсон, приблизив губы к уху Шерлока, чтобы быть услышанным сквозь гул толпы, — я слишком похож на себя.  
— Искусство прятаться на виду, мой дорогой Уотсон, — шепчет Шерлок в ответ, позволяя себе прикоснуться рукой к плечу Уотсона и наслаждаясь теплотой его дыхания напротив своего уха.

Первые полчаса бала они проводят за светскими беседами со скучной добродушностью высшего общества, в это же время тайно следя за подозреваемым, ни на секунду не выпуская этого человека из поля зрения. Конечно, когда оркестр начинает играть вальс, именно подозреваемый первым выводит на танцпол самую красивую дебютантку дня.  
— Он определённо подходит на роль негодяя, — сухо комментирует Уотсон, наблюдая за устрашающим взглядом подозреваемого и тем, как крепко он сжимает талию девушки.  
— Потому что он им и является, — отвечает Шерлок, испытывая небольшое облегчение, когда вальс заканчивается и подозреваемый вынужден отпустить молодую девушку. Она кланяется и улыбается, быстро благодаря его — повторяя движения приличия высшего общества, как часовой механизм — прежде чем вернуться к родителям.

Вскоре раздается кадриль, и именно во время вступительных нот Уотсон задаёт свой вопрос.  
— Вы когда-нибудь учились танцевать, Холмс?

На мгновение позволив себе погрузиться в элегантность музыки и замысловатые фигуры танца, Шерлок резко вырывается из своего мечтательного состояния наблюдения. Глядя на Уотсона, он чувствует необъяснимый комок в горле.

Конечно, он умеет танцевать — будучи детьми, они с Майкрофтом оба учились этому. Было бы неправильно воспитывать их, не дав при этом должного образования и не объяснив всех социальных тонкостей, ожидаемых от семьи Холмсов. Учитель танцев, мистер Чарльз Шелли, навещал их каждую пятницу, с тех пор как Шерлоку исполнилось десять и до его восемнадцатилетия, и обучал обоих братьев всему, что касалось осанки, музыкальности и шагов. Майкрофт, естественно, являл собою абсолютный кошмар, его тело коченело, а руки и ноги были безнадёжно не скоординированы друг с другом. Шерлок же, с другой стороны, был откровением. Мистер Шелли мог показать ему мазурку, котильон или гавот, и Шерлок почти сразу же принимался за каждый стиль, уверенно кружась по комнате. Он освоил каждый танец на техническом уровне, но каким-то образом сумел сделать каждое движение очень плавным и естественным.

Эти пятничные вечера давным-давно стали одними из самых счастливых детских воспоминаний Шерлока.  
— Я так люблю смотреть, как ты танцуешь, — говорила ему мать. — Это один из тех редких случаев, когда мне удаётся увидеть твою улыбку.

Шерлок уже давно не танцевал. Во всяком случае, должным образом. Он так часто повторяет шаги различных стилей в безопасности своей спальни, скользя босыми ногами по полу и держа руками только воздух. И, закрывая глаза, он представляет…

_(Он представляет себе переплетённые с ним сильные пальцы, теплую тяжесть руки на пояснице, нежное прикосновение твердого тела и знакомые голубые глаза, смотрящие на него, когда они танцуют в тишине своей квартиры.)_

Сглотнув, Шерлок понимает, что прошло несколько секунд, а Уотсон всё ещё ждёт ответа на свой вопрос.  
— Нет, — резко говорит он, — нет, я никогда не обучался.

**1\. Шерлок солгал, сказав «да»**

Солнечным майским днём мир Шерлока быстро разваливается на куски.  
— Сегодня утром я сделал мисс Морстан предложение руки и сердца, и она приняла его, — натянуто произносит Уотсон. — Мы поженимся осенью.

После выяснения алиби подозреваемого, они сидят в Риджентс-парке. Небо над ними голубое и удивительно лишённое облаков, тёплый и светлый воздух наполнен звуками смеха и песен — вышедшие на прогулку мужья и жены наблюдают за резвящимися в близлежащем фонтане детьми, за порхающими по воздуху птицами — тем не менее, эти звуки радости в настоящее время непонятны Шерлоку. «Как они могут быть счастливы? — глухо думает он. — Как они могут улыбаться и смеяться, когда Джон Уотсон женится на Мэри Морстан?»  
— Ах, — это всё, что Шерлок успевает сказать в ответ, и единственный слог звучит как болезненный выдох. Вполне возможно, потому, что он чувствует себя так, будто только что получил удар в живот.

Ни один из них не может заставить себя посмотреть на другого.

— Я считаю, что мы хорошо подходим друг другу, — продолжает Уотсон. — Она принимает наши приключения и по-дружески к вам привязана.

Жалкая улыбка расплывается на лице Шерлока, когда он поворачивается к Уотсону.  
— Это два ваших требования для счастливого союза?

В этот момент кажется, что Уотсон на грани слез, но Шерлок приписывает это углу падению света.  
— По крайней мере, один из них довольно приятен, — отвечает он, и тень улыбки играет на его губах.

Шерлок кивает, обдумывая это.  
— Она… — он запинается. — Она делает вас счастливым?

Уотсон вздыхает и, вместо того, чтобы ответить Шерлоку, задаёт встречный вопрос.  
— Скажите, Холмс, — говорит он с ноткой отчаяния в голосе, — как вы думаете, я сделал правильный выбор? — он умоляюще всматривается в глаза напротив.

На несколько секунд единственное слово, которое Шерлок может вспомнить — _нет, нет, нет._  
— Конечно, да, мой дорогой Уотсон, — наконец говорит он, снова кивая, — конечно, да.

**Шерлок наконец-то сказал правду**

— Не вижу толку стоять здесь в темноте. В конце концов, сейчас девятнадцатый век.

Уотсон зажигает спичку, и очертания его лица сразу же озаряются оранжевым светом, в глазах танцуют отражающиеся языки пламени. В руинах заброшенной церкви на окраине Лондона они ждут появления призрака миссис Риколетти. От одного из своих людей в уличной сети Шерлок получил сообщение, что прошлой ночью её видели гуляющей среди этих полуразрушенных каменных колонн. Всё, от размазанной помады до изодранного свадебного платья, описано в мельчайших деталях. Поэтому, считая эти наблюдения заслуживающими уважения, Шерлок оставляет Уотсона в засаде следить за призраком миссис Риколетти — или «безобразной невестой», как её теперь называют в газетах — а сам уходит проверить, не появится ли сегодня призрак с другой стороны.

Прежде чем Шерлок постучал в дверь к Уотсону сегодняшним утром, чтобы сообщить ему новую информацию относительно дела Риколетти, прошла целая неделя с тех пор, как они видели друг друга в последний раз. Конечно, Уотсон переехал с Бейкер-стрит после того, как отпраздновал свадьбу в сентябре, и хотя они продолжают встречаться каждую неделю, чтобы поработать над делом, это не одно и то же. Что-то в воздухе между ними, какое-то невысказанное напряжение ощущается по-другому. Шерлок чувствует, что эта перемена произошла в тот момент, когда за Уотсоном закрылась дверь и Шерлок остался один в его (уже не их) квартире. Он чувствует отсутствие Уотсона в жизни каждый раз, когда двигается или просто дышит, и это ощущается скальпелем в сердце. Ещё хуже, когда они вместе, потому что внезапная близость Уотсона после нескольких дней, проведённых порознь, слишком сильна для Шерлока.

В связи с этим Шерлок ограничивает их встречи только расследованиями, ограничивает количество раз, когда позволяет себе посмотреть на Уотсона, ограничивает количество слов, которые может ему сказать. Шерлок знает, как сильно его поведение ранит Уотсона. Он может вычислить детали жизни незнакомого человека, посмотрев на потрёпанный рукав его одежды или проанализировав сломанный зуб, поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что он может оценить чувства человека, которого знает лучше всего в мире, чуть больше чем за секунду.

Он чувствует это невысказанное напряжение — боль и разочарование Уотсона ощутимы, и Шерлок ощущает потрескивающее в воздухе электричество между ними. Они молча ждут, пока одинокое пламя спички в руке Уотсона мерцает на холодном декабрьском ветру, пока ветер свистит между разрушающихся арок и потрескавшихся витражах, окружающих их. Надевая пальто, Шерлок потирает руки в перчатках и рискует взглянуть на Уотсона только для того, чтобы встретить пронзительный взгляд уже смотрящих на него голубых глаз.

Шерлок немедленно отводит взгляд.

Снова полная тишина. Пока…  
— Что сделало вас таким?

Неожиданный вопрос застаёт Шерлока врасплох. Он оглядывается и обнаруживает, что смотрит в лицо своего лучшего друга, лицо, черты которого искажены выражением сильнейшего страдания. Несмотря на это, голос Уотсона тверд и полон едва сдерживаемого гнева. Шерлок поражен его силой. Он никогда не думал — даже представить себе не мог, — что один из них осмелится обратить внимание на неловкость между ними, указать на неё, поэтому оказывается не готов ответить на вопрос Уотсона. Правдиво, по крайней мере.  
— О, Уотсон, — с улыбкой отвечает он, пытаясь перевести всё в шутку, — ничто, поверьте мне. Я сам себя сделал.  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, что я не это имел в виду.

Шерлок снова замолкает, прислушиваясь к бешено колотящемуся в груди сердцу.

Вздохнув, Уотсон всматривается в него взглядом, совсем не похожим на тот, с которым он обращался к Шерлоку несколько месяцев назад в Риджентс-парке — тот, что с оттенком отчаяния.  
— Что сделало вас — что сделало _нас_ — такими? — уточняет он, и его голос понижается до шепота. — Что с нами случилось? Мы никогда такими не были — мы разговаривали, смеялись и на самом деле смотрели друг на друга. Такое чувство, что мы месяцами не смотрели друг на друга должным образом. — Шерлок инстинктивно отводит взгляд при этих словах, — Холмс, — вырывается у Уотсона, — посмотрите на меня.

Полная горечи и несчастья, его мольба заставляет Шерлока поднять глаза на Уотсона, и они смотрят друг на друга в течение минуты, которая кажется годами. Шерлок не позволял себе смотреть на Уотсона с такой самоотверженностью в течение нескольких месяцев, и теперь это не похоже ни на что иное, как роскошь.

Но все же Шерлок не может заставить себя говорить. Он просто продолжает молча смотреть, слегка разинув рот и тяжело дыша.

Что-то смягчается в лице Уотсона, когда он смотрит на Шерлока.  
— Скажите мне, Холмс, — нежно шепчет он. — Скажите мне, что вас беспокоит.

Шерлок качает головой.  
— Нет, — отвечает он, и его голос звучит приглушенно, будто он задыхается.  
— Вы можете доверять мне, — говорит Уотсон, протягивая руку к Шерлоку и крепко сжимая его ладонь в своей, — просто скажите мне правду.

Шерлок видит изображение лица Оскара Уайльда в газете, чувствует губы этого неизвестного джентльмена на своей коже, слышит последнюю строку стихотворения Дугласа, размытую вступительными нотами кадрили и пением птиц. И среди всего этого голос Уотсона задает ему вопрос за вопросом: _«Что вы читаете? Какое дело? Где вы были? Вы когда-нибудь учились танцевать? Как вы думаете, я сделал правильный выбор?»_ Слова медленно заполняют разум Шерлока, пока он не начинает тонуть, задыхаясь от своего молчания, от своей лжи.

_Что вы читаете? Ничего. Какое дело? Я сам с этим справляюсь. Где вы были? Ничего особенного. Вы когда-нибудь учились танцевать? Нет, я никогда не обучался. Как вы думаете, я сделал правильный выбор? Конечно, да._

_Я — та Любовь, что о себе молчит.  
Я — та Любовь, что о себе молчит.  
Я — та Любовь, что…_

Внезапно всё затихает в голове Шерлока. Он, наконец, понимает, что Уотсон всё ещё держит его за руку. Сосредоточившись на одной этой точке физического контакта, он медленно обхватывает пальцы, крепко сжимающие его в ответ, и делает глоток воздуха.  
— Джон, — он говорит это очень тихо, и имя на языке на вкус как свобода, поэтому Шерлок повторяет его, — Джон, — снова шепчет он. — Я сделал всё, что в моих силах, чтобы бороться с этим, я изо всех сил пытался изменить то, что чувствую, но потерпел ужасное поражение. — Дрожь на мгновение пробегает по телу, и Шерлок на секунду задумывается о том, чтобы остановиться и убежать, но хрупкое выражение лица Джона заставляет его продолжать. Почти обездвиживающая волна надежды накатывает на Шерлока, и он находит в себе мужество говорить дальше. — Довольно длительное время назад, — бормочет он, — я обнаружил, что полностью и бесповоротно влюблен в тебя, — Шерлок делает паузу, прежде чем тихо добавить: — Довольно сильно и безнадежно, на самом деле.

Мгновение ни один из них не двигается, и Шерлок клянётся, что его сердце перестаёт биться, будто тоже ждёт ответа.

Затем Джон бросает спичку, и последнее, что Шерлок видит, прежде чем они погружаются в темноту — вспышка искренней и полной слёз улыбки, расползающейся по лицу Джона.  
— Шерлок, — шепчет он, другой рукой внезапно обхватывая щеку Шерлока, — я тебя люблю. Боже мой, я люблю тебя. Я всегда тебя любил.

У Шерлока нет времени обдумать эти слова, потому что в следующий миг губы Джона внезапно соприкасаются с его губами, и он забывает обо всём, начиная с дела и заканчивая собственным именем.

Едва осмеливаясь пошевелиться, боясь, что этот момент разлетится вдребезги, Шерлок закрывает глаза и чувствует, как по его щекам катятся тёплые слезы. Он систематизирует каждую деталь у себя в голове: ощущение прижимающегося к нему рта Джона, вкус дыхания Джона у себя на языке, щекотка от усов Джона, прижимающихся к верхней губе Шерлока, тепло рук Джона на своём лице, сила пальцев Джона, сжимающих его, близость тела Джона. Они никогда не были так близко, и, ошеломлённый, Шерлок чувствует, как по лицу свободно катятся слёзы.

«Сантименты», — рассеянно думает он, но в данный момент просто не в состоянии найти в себе весомую долю презрения к этому.

Свободная рука Шерлока хватается за плащ Джона, притягивая его ещё ближе. Они продолжают нежно целоваться — медленно, мягко и благоговейно, в то время как Джон снова и снова продолжает шептать в губы Шерлока «я люблю тебя» — и это всё, что Шерлок когда-либо позволял себе представить.

Нет, это не всё. Это гораздо, гораздо больше. Определённо.

В конце концов, они вынуждены прерваться, но остаются рядом — так близко, что Шерлок всё ещё чувствовует тепло кожи Джона, вдыхает каждый выдох Джона. Шерлок замечает, что дрожит, однако заметив, что Джон дрожит тоже, чувствует, как между ними тают все следы смущения. Они сидят так ещё долго, прижавшись друг к другу в прохладном декабрьском воздухе, соприкасаясь лбами и кончиками носов, всё ещё сжимая пальцы друг друга.

Наконец, Шерлока осеняет, что им нельзя оставаться здесь вечно. На самом деле, они должны вернуться к своей жизни — к жизни порознь — и присоединиться к толпе лондонцев, обладающих любопытными взглядами и жестокими сердцами. Одна только мысль об этом вызывает у Шерлока боль, и внезапно он вырывает свои руки из рук Джона, отчаянно снимая перчатки и бросая их на землю.  
— Шерлок…

Шерлок прикасается к лицу Джона — теплые пальцы призрачно скользят по холодной коже — запоминая ещё больше, ещё скрупулёзнее. Он проводит руками по волосам Джона, большими пальцами касается его губ, прослеживает структуру лица, создавая мысленную карту, к которой сможет вернуться в будущем.

Шерлок находится в середине расчёта угла челюсти, когда Джон перехватывает его руки, останавливая.  
— Нет, Джон, — начинает Шерлок, паникуя.  
— В этом нет необходимости, — голос полон нежности и тепла.  
— Мне это нужно.

Джон качает головой.  
— Нет, Шерлок, не нужно, — уверяет он, переплетая их пальцы и поднося соединённые руки к груди. — Это начало, а не конец. Понимаешь? Я не собираюсь отпускать тебя сейчас, когда знаю, что ты чувствуешь то же, что и я.

Шерлок с трудом сглатывает, его переполняют эмоции.  
— Я не могу позволить тебе рисковать всем ради меня, — возражает он. — Потому что это то, что тебе придётся делать, если мы продолжим. Я не могу просить от тебя так много.  
— _Ты_ для меня всё, — яростно отвечает Джон. — И ты не просишь ничего, что я не готов тебе дать. Меня не волнует риск. К чёрту его! Это того стоит. Мы того стоим.

Миллион ответов, призывающих Джона взглянуть на вещи разумно, крутятся у Шерлока на языке, но он не может заставить себя озвучить ни одного из них. Он хочет этого — хотел слишком долго, чтобы отбросить эту возможность в течение нескольких минут после того, как наконец обрёл.

В конце концов, если кто-то и в состоянии обмануть публику, то кто может быть лучше самого умного человека в Лондоне и его блестящего биографа? У них есть возможность написать свою собственную историю, и несмотря на то, что путь, на который они собираются вступить, таит в себе опасность, Шерлок недостаточно силён, чтобы выбрать другой. Особенно, если Джон готов пойти с ним.

Шерлок неуверенно улыбается, словно хочет подавить улыбку, и сжимает руки Джона.  
— Тогда рискуй, — бормочет он, качая головой с удивительным недоверием. — Я должен был знать, что мы никогда не сможем уклониться от опасности.

На лице Джона расплывается улыбка, его взгляд полон нежности.  
— Ты предупреждал меня с самого начала, — говорит он, — ты сказал, что это будет опасно, — он пожимает плечами, издавая низкий смех, — и всё же я здесь.  
— И всё же ты здесь, — повторяет Шерлок, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать Джона снова.


End file.
